Missing You
by michiecutie
Summary: yuuki losing her self to the sadness she carry's in her heart. And how they finally tell each other their true feelings.


**Missing you**

Yuuki's view:

As I lie awake at night, thinking of him. Thinking of what he is doing. Is he awake; or is he already asleep? I lie there thinking of him. What does he look like when he is asleep, is it the same as I imagine it? I don't know. I want to see him, I want to sleep with him, I want to be with him. But I don't know where he is. Is he ok? I hope he's not struggling. It's been so long. I miss him, but will he ever come back to me? Does he ever think of me, or does he only think of her… My own Onii-sama who woke me from the deepest depths of blood. He does not love me anymore. I don't know where I belong anymore, where is my home? I've lost my world. I miss him. I wonder how he is doing. As I slowly cry myself to sleep. I feel dreary and light headed. I'm falling unconscious; slowly, letting the part of me engulf me. I'm exhausted, my eyes....slowly closing….

_In my dreams I dream of him holding me close, just like he used to. Dreaming of him being there with me, dreaming of his scent, his body, his lips, his blood. The blood runs deep within his veins. They move all around in his body. His lips, they look so good to kiss, it's just unbearable. His body it makes me want to put my small arms around him. His scent…..ahh a scent so sweet, that I just want to be engulfed by it. I want him…no I need him, where is he?. I hear a chuckle, who is it? It's coming from behind me, I try to turn around, but as I do, a pair of arms appear from both sides and hug me. "Imoto….were you looking for me?" I hear Onii-sama's voice. I smile, and hold onto his arms as they are wrapped around my body. In that moment I am embracing his presence. His body is so close to mine, I can breathe in his scent. I feel like I really belong here, this is my home. "Yuuki, I've waited for you so long, my love for you is always in here" says Kaname Onii-sama. He then turns me around and places his hand on my chest where he can feel my heart beat. I blush at his hand being placed on my chest. He then takes his hand off my chest and puts it under my chin to turn my face to face his. It's making me blush more. He then speaks out the words "You look so cute when you blush like that Yuuki" He then closes his eyes and kisses me. It was unexpected. I'm shocked at first, but I can feel the love that is in his kiss. As he is kissing me I slowly fall into it, slowly falling in love with him more. I close my eyes and let myself fall. I start to kiss him back….. As moments past he then stops and he then says "Yuuki, remember, I will always love you no matter what happens, if we are ever separated I will always find you. I am always in your heart, even when I am gone. I love you…..forever" _

I open my eyes; they are damp with my tears. I then sit straight up. I pour my eyes out. Covering my eyes, I let my heart pour out the sadness it carries. It was all a dream. Nothing but a mere dream, pieces of my memories being put together. I miss him; I keep crying my heart out. I then curl up together as I cry. I feel so lonely. I want to hide; I want to cry…I want to die…to me right now I feel that life is nothing without him. Time went by, I stopped crying. I wipe the tears that ran down my face, got up and out of bed, walked into the bathroom and washed my face. The mirror was all fogged up and I couldn't see what my face looked like after crying. So I quickly undressed from my night gown and into my night class uniform. I looked at the time and I saw that it was five minutes till class started I quickly got my things and darted towards my class room. As soon as I was outside my room I quickly slammed the door open, making all attention towards myself. I blush for the moment. "You are two minutes late Yuuki, after school detention for 30 minutes, and if anything else happens it will be one hour detention!" says the teacher. "Bu-" I try to speak before being interrupted by the teacher again. "No buts." I look down and walk towards the empty seat where I normally sit with Onii-sama. But Onii-sama is sitting in another seat next to her in a different row of chairs and tables. I put my things down and sit. The beautifully jeweled chair with leather and red felt, and golden lining chair lay lifeless. It was starting to get a little dusty too. While the teacher gets on with teaching the class, I rest my arms on the table and rest my head on them, and stare at the beautifully crested empty chair next to me. And I catch a glimpse of a mere memory of Onii-sama sitting there. I then turn my head towards Onii-sama and stare at him. Watching him put his arm around her, hugging her close. It hurts, but I can't do anything, I'm hopeless. As I watch him I let a tear drop from my eye, and fall fast asleep in class.

"Yuuki…….Yuuki Kuran...YUUKI KURAN!" calls out the teacher. I quickly sit up straight up. I could see everyone's eyes were on me, especially Onii-sama's. I blush a little. "That's it! My patience is wearing thin, you have one hour after school detention" I then let go, and bang my head on the table.

Class had now finished. Everyone leaves class except me. I slowly gather my notes up together and put them in my bag. Onii-sama was the last person to leave other than me. He gives me glance at me and heads out of the door. I give out a quiet sigh, hoping, even though everyone's just outside the door I hope they don't hear me.

Kaname's View:

I give a glance back at my Yuuki, wondering is she's ok, she has a red face; was it from running here? I don't know. I walk out the door, following her and everyone else. As we are walking, everyone's talking about Yuuki, wondering what was she doing all day, being late and sleeping; especially the one I am holding hands with. I can see she finds bragging about my Imoto is interesting. I am just following and listening, not saying a word. We all take turns to go down the stairs. "What's wrong Kaname?" says the girl who I am with. I take a moment to think and say "Huh? Oh nothing…." I breathe for a second "umm… you guys go on ahead I need to go do something. You all return to your dorms, I will go alone." "Yes Kaname-sama" they all speak at the same time. I quickly run back up the stairs and back the way we came towards to the class room. The corridors all empty. Windows shut, it's like it has been abandoned. I slowly open the door to the room I was just in.

Yuuki's View:

After Onii-sama had left I sat there staring outside, looking at the black night sky. I then rest my head on the table with my arms under my head. I try to fall asleep. But before I could I hear a particular sound. I hear the door gently opening and closing. Then a pair of footsteps head towards me and a gentle hand resting on my head. I pretend to be asleep, scared to say anything. I hear a voice…. A voice whose I didn't think I would hear. A voice who'd I'd least expect to come back.

Kaname's View:

I open the door gently, and find Yuuki sleeping the way she did before in class. I gently close the door hoping not to wake her. I then slowly take light steps towards her. When I finally reach her I put my left hand on top of her head. I then give out a small sigh and quietly I say "Imoto… you've closed your heart to me. I wonder how you are doing. I wish I could tell you things like we used to, I feel that I want to hold you in my arms…..I really miss you. I wish I could tell say these words to your face and not like this." I then take my hand of her head and as I turn around; before I could start walking I feel a tug on my coat. I turn back around.

Yuuki's View:

As he started talking my heart kept on thumping harder and harder, I thought he could hear it, but he evidently couldn't. But when I knew he was going to finish talking and head off, I opened my eyes and quickly grab hold of his white with black lined jacket. Hoping and wishing he wouldn't leave. He turns, faces me, he then speaks "Oh, you heard me. I guess I can't hide from that now can I." I still hold on tight to his jacket. He then places his left hand under my chin making me face him. I then let go of his jacket and he sits on the beautifully crested chair next to me. He then stares at me, and I face the other way to blush. He reaches out again and places his right arm instead under my chin, and turns my head to face his. "Heh, I guess now you know." He says. And for that moment, we are just staring into each other's eyes, and he slowly moves closer, as if to kiss me. As he speaks I just feel so shy, just like when that night long ago when I was woken from my bloody seal. Just like when I got to love him, and he loved me back…the very start… it made me blush just the touch of his skin. I quickly then snapped out of the trance and then remembered how much pain I carried in my heart. I quickly turned away grabbed my things and ran towards my room. As I run towards there, he calls out my name and runs after me; he runs after me towards me room. I quickly open the door and closed it. I then gave a loud sigh and turned around to see Onii-sama right behind me. I jerk back in shock for a moment. I had forgotten that I was a pure blood and that I had powers. I quickly then reach for the door knob, but before I could reach it, Onii-sama had his arms wrapped around me. I start moving around trying to get out of his grasp but I just can't move his arms.

Kaname's View:

I ran after Imoto, but I knew this was stupid and a waste of energy so I quickly used my pureblood powers to fly myself to her room. She is always silly enough to leave the window open. As I wait for her to appear through the door, I think to myself if what I am doing is right. But right now I am just following what my heart tells me to. I finally see her run into the room and close the door. I then quickly stand right behind her. She then turns around, and looks at me in a shocked face. She turns for the door; I grab hold of her tightly. I hold on to her tight so she could not get out of my grasp. When she stops struggling, we stand like that for a minute so I could breathe in her sweet scent that I had missed. "Please don't go, I really have missed you. All I want is to be this close to you" I say. I then turn her around and hug her.

After a few minutes of hugging her, I hold onto her hand and lead her to her bed. As we lie in bed, we stare into each other's eyes and, a after for so long, I kiss her. Because my heart really says "I love you".


End file.
